A Very Musical Potter
by Loopy Looney Charny
Summary: A bunch of one-shots that have the HP characters in different situations and they wiil eventually burst out into songs to do with that situation. M just in case
1. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**A Very Potter Musical**

**A.N – **Heyy, I know _another _story. I couldn't resist. I saw _A Very Potter Musical _on YouTube, and it gave me an idea. This is just going to be a bunch of one-shots about different situations where a character will eventually burst out into a song that relates to the situation at hand. This will be an ongoing fic, it may never end…HEY! I should so totally use that song! It rocks!!! Anyway, now that school is almost finished, I should be able to update _all _of my stories, as well as a few I haven't published yet. ~wink~

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs I may use in this fic, I shall mention which one at the time – but I still don't own! if I use a song I create ~cough, cough~ I'll let you know._ _ I also do not own the title 'A Very Potter Musical', it belongs to its creator. Great show by the way – go watch!_

**Warnings: **This fic may contain mild slash, not all of them will, songs that I use may also be varied slightly. There may also be mild swearing/cussing.

**I Won't Say I'm In Love.**

'Hey Draco!' Pansy cried as se gave him a hug and a knowing look.

'Hi Pans' Draco replied sleepily, having just finished a rather hard Qudditch practice.

'Hey Drake.' Blaise greeted him, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

The trio walked into the empty Slytherin common room and collapsed ungracefully on the couch.

'So Drake…'Blaise started.

'When were you going to tell us?' Pansy demanded.

'Tell you what?' Draco asked with a confused expression.

'About you being in love of course.' Pansy giggled. Blaise wagged his eyebrows at him, but it caused Draco to be even more confused.

'In love?' Draco asked incredulously. 'With who?'

"Draco, you don't need to hide it. We see how you look at him, we don't care that its guy, or even a Gryffindor.' Pansy told him comfortingly.

'Who?!" Draco demanded.

'Why Potter of course.' Blaise told him simply.

'Potter?!' Draco spluttered, unbelievingly.

'Drake, you don't see they way you look at him. Your eyes glaze over, and you just stare at him for ages. You block out everything but him. During Qudditch, it's been worse. You always follow him with your eyes, whether you are playing or not.' Blaise said with an irritated sigh.

'Yah, and it also explains your rivalry over the years.' Pansy giggled with a slightly glazed look in her eyes.

'Really?' Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Mhmm.' Blaise commented, his own eyes slightly lazed as well.

'How?' Draco demanded.

'Sexual tension.' Blaise and Pansy chorused.

'I can assure you now…'Draco started with a deep breath. 'I do not love Potter, nor do I have any sexual tension towards him.'

'We really believe you Drake.' Blaise told him sarcastically.

'there is nothing there. When Potter denied my friendship, he became my enemy, and I HATE him!' Draco roared.

'There is a fine line between love and hate Draco.' Pansy told him, a little smug.

'No. There s noting but hate!' Draco told her.

'Oh Draco,' Pansy sighed as she put a comforting arm around his shoulder. 'I know the last time you opened your heart, you were hurt, but if you just admit to yourself that you love Potter, you would heal. And if you and Potter did get together, he wouldn't hurt you – it goes against everything he believes in.' She told him soothingly, with Blaise nodding along in agreement.

Draco's eyes glazed over a little at the thought of his horrible first relationship – and last, and started to hum softly.

Out of nowhere, music started up – but hey! It was Hogwarts! It's sentient after all.

Draco started to sing along to the tune in a surprisingly soft and alluring voice.

**Draco: **_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

Draco started to look around the common room sadly.

_ I guess I've already won that_

He shook his head, remembering that fateful day.

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_ That's ancient history – been there, done that!_

Draco stood from the couch, staring at his friend angrily.

**Blaise&Pansy: **_Who'd ya think you're kiddn'_

Blaise and Pansy looked at Draco with an amused glint in their eyes.

_He's the Earth and Heaven to you_

_ Try to keep it hidden_

They rolled their eyes simultaneously.

_Drakey, we can see right through you_

They stood and each put a hand on Draco's shoulders, but he shook them off.

**D: **_Oh nooooooooo_

**B&P: **_Boy, ya can't conceal it_

_ We know how ya feel – and_

_ Who you're thinking of_

They looked at him expectantly, waiting for his retort.

**D: **_No chance, no way_

Draco pulled his hands through his hair in aggravation.

_I won't say it, no, no._

He shook his head in denial.

**B&P: **_You swoon,_

Pansy demonstrated, her fists clutched together under her chin.

_You sigh_

Blaise demonstrated, leaning on a table, his head in his hands.

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

They shrugged, looking confused.

**D: **_It's too cliché_

Draco shook his head, riding himself of thoughts containing Harry – the boy hero, riding up to him on a white horse and wearing armor.

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

Draco sighed sadly.

_It feels so good when you start out_

He smiled softly when he remembered the first time he saw Harry.

_My head is screaming – 'Get a grip, pal –_

_Unless you're dying to cry you're heart out'_

Draco gripped his chest, where his heart should be, slouching forward slightly.

_Oh……_

**B&P: **_You keep on denying_

Blaise and Pansy helped him up, holding him straight.

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_ Drakey, we're not buying_

_ Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_ Face it like a grown-up –_

_ When ya gonna own up –_

They faced him, still holding onto a shoulder each, and showed him the desperation in their eyes.

_That you got, got, got it baaad?_

**D: **_WRONG;_

Draco tugged himself away, throwing tem an aggravated look as he backed up against the wall.

_No chance, no way_

His face turned into one of hopelessness. He was scared.

_I won't say it, no, no_

He shook his head, promising he was never, _ever _acknowledge it.

**B&P: **_Give up, give in_

Blaise and Pansy grinned at him, realizing that he knew.

_ Check that grin –_

They showed him a magical video they had of Harry, laughing and smiling, causing Draco to smile at it

_ You're in love…_

They raised their eyebrows, waiting for his admission.

**D: **_This scene won't play,_

Draco waved his wand through the image, immediately cancelling it.

_I won't say I'm in love._

He crossed his arms in defiance.

**B&P: **_You're doin' flips_

_ Read our lips_

They forced his head, which was facing the wall, to look at them.

_You're in love_

**D: **_You're way off base_

He looked at them as if they were insane.

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

He pushed them away.

_I won't say it_

**B&P: **_Pal, don't be proud_

Both Pansy and Blaise shook their heads at the proudness that resides in every Malfoy, causing Draco to smirk slightly.

_ It's OK, you're in love_

**D: **_Ooooohh…_

_At least out loud,_

Draco look resigned to his fate.

_I won't say I'm in looove._

'_**Bloody Potter. I love you' **_Draco thought to himself, a look crossed between happiness and dejection on his face.

Blaise and Pansy looked at him, smiling softly. At least he knew that they would always be there.

He went over and sat down on the couch, his face in his hands. Blaise sat next to him, and pulled him next to him, causing Draco to curl into his side, and place his head on his shoulder. Blaise laid his head on Draco's, and Pansy curled up next to Draco's other side, sending him comfort through her presence, and her hand lying on his knee.

He other Slytherins who had come in through the song and were still coming in, shot him a look of pity and smugness. Glad that he now realized his feelings, but still feeling bad for him.

Who said Slytherins were bastards all the time?

Harry who had snuck into the Slytherin Common Room under his invisibility cloak, planning to pull a prank, had heard the entire confrontation, and he creeped back out of the common room, eyes wide.

Malfoy – _loved –__**him?**_

Harry smiled, maybe their rivalry could finally end.

**AN – **So, what do you think? Was it any good? I'm still gonna do them anyway. For those who don't know, the song was '_I Won't Say I'm In Love', _from the Disney movie '_Hercules.' _So – yeah, don't own that either.

I'll update all my stories, ASAP!

Ciao for now…

xx


	2. You're Not Sorry

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs I may use in this fic, I shall mention which one at the time – but I still don't own! if I use a song I create ~cough, cough~ I'll let you know._ _ I also do not own the title 'A Very Potter Musical', it belongs to its creator. Great show by the way – go watch!_

**Warnings: **This fic may contain mild slash, not all of them will, songs that I use may also be varied slightly. There may also be mild swearing/cussing.

Ginny walked into the Great Hall with as much dignity as she could muster, she had just caught her boyfriend Michael Corner, snogging another girl – again!

She heard the door open not even a second behind her, and felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Ginny, I'm sorry" Michael said to her, his eyes wide. The tears started to fill her eyes, as she snatched her wrist away.

Ron marched over and grabbed Ginny in a protective hug.

'Stay away from her.' He snarled at him, not at all pleased with the boy who made his sister cry.

'Ron – 'Ginny whispered into his embrace.

'I'm sorry, Ginny – Just listen' Michael said, looking into Ginny's tear stained face.

'Ron, let go of me.' Ginny said to him, breaking from his embrace.

'Gin, you can't go back to him.' He said, pleading with her not to make the same mistake – again.

Harry came over and placed a calming hand on Ron's shoulder –

'This is something she needs to do Ron, she's a big girl, let her face it on her own.' Harry told him, whilst Hermione took his hand, sending silent comfort to him.

Ginny smiled at him, tears still in her eyes as she turned back to Michael.

_All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around_

She sung, looking at him. Once upon a time he was all she had wanted.

_  
I've been giving out chances every time_

This was the fifth time she had caught him – and she wasn't going to repeat the same mistake again.

_  
And all you do is let me down_

Her heart had been crushed far too much, she didn't want it again.

_  
And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out_

The feelings she had for him had finally left her, and she had a clear view of who he really was.

He tried to approach her, his hand held out, but she raised a hand and stepped back from him, shaking her head.

_  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again,_

She could see the glint in his eyes – he thought she was going to go back to him, not this time.

_  
But not this time around_

She started to walk away, but she heard him follow, so she turned around to face him, tears sliding down her face.__

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the floo

She told him, looking directly into his eyes.

_  
This is the last straw_

She said, pointing at the girl who had approached from the Hufflepuff table.

_  
Don't wanna hurt anymore_

She placed a hand over her heart as a sob raked through her body.

_  
And you can tell me that you're sorry_

She sung, just as he whispered 'Sorry.'

_  
But I don't believe you baby_

Her brain could now see the lie he was forming, but it hurt all the more, she turned and ran down the hall, knowing he was following. She spun and faced him -

_  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no oh_

She pushed him away as he tried to hug her, pushing past him, and trying to get out the hall altogether.__

Looking so innocent,  
I might believe you

She looked at his hopeful face and shook her head in disgust.

_if I didn't know_

A crest fallen face appeared on her ex.

_  
Could've loved you all my life_

She sung, cupping his cheek with her hand gently, causing him to smile in bliss.

_  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

She took his hand away, and for good measure – Hermione cast a charm to make snow fall on his head.

_  
And you got your share of secrets_

He had more than his share, Ginny thought as she started walking towards the Gryffindor table.

_  
And I'm tired of being last to know_

She said, as she looked at him, staring not at her, but at Katie from the Qudditch Team. She looked at Katie and saw that she had a look of disgust on her face.

_  
And now you're asking me to listen_

She remembered back to earlier, and pushed him away from her again, running over to her twin brothers who had mischievous, evil looks on their faces.

_  
Cause it's worked each time before_

It had, each time she had listened. She wondered over to the Slytherin table, and saw that many of the girls were look on in sympathy. He approached her slowly, embracing her. She relaxed into it, taking in the warmth one more time.__

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the floo

She looked up into his eyes, hoping to see a real bit of remorse, but seeing none, she buried her face into his arms, trying to desperately to block it out.

_  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore_

The tears started to fall once more, and before he had a chance to wipe them away – Blaise Zabini, of all people, took her away from him – cradling her protectively.

_  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby_

She looked at him, as she relaxed in the Slytherin's embrace.

_  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no, oh_

You're not sorry no no oh

She smile at Blaise in thanks, and went back over to Ron, Harry and Hermione.__

You had me crawling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright

He smiled at her brightly as he approached her, hoping that it would draw her in again.

_  
But I watched all of it fade_

Her eyes looked at his, not allured one bit by his façade.__

So you don't have to call anymore

She sung once more, putting a hand on his chest to stop him from embracing her again.

_  
I won't pick up the fluu_

She cupped his face in her hand, looking into his eyes mournfully.

_  
This is the last straw_

She glanced back to the girl who was watching in anger.

'Ginny – please' He whispered.

_  
There's nothing left to beg for_

She sung, shaking her head at his pleading eyes.

'Sorry – really' He tried again.

_  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby_

His face fell at her declaration of disbelief.

_  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no oh_

She pulled away, turning from him.__

You're not sorry, no no oh

She stopped, head hung sadly – relief flowing through her – knowing that she wouldn't be hurt by him again.

'Ginny – I'm sorry.' Michael said from right beyond her.

The hall watched in glee, as Ginny slapped him in the face, watching as his 'girlfriend' rushed over and tried to help him.

'If you don't let go of him now – you will be hurt.' Ginny said to her softly.

The girl just sneered and started taking Michael to the Hospital Wing.

The song is You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift


	3. If Everyone Cared

'You little traitor!' Voldemort hissed at Draco Malfoy when he saw him firing curses not at the 'light' side, but at the Death Eaters.

'Grab him, we'll deal with him – and then, we'll be back!' Voldemort yelled, pointing at Draco and glaring at Harry.

Harry was glaring right back until he heard the bit about Draco.

'DRACO!' He yelled, running into the crowd of Death Eaters. He ignored the yells of his friends and allies and ran right into the middle of them, curses firing.

Ron and Hermione had tears running down their faces as they we huddled into the Great Hall. They knew Harry would kill them if they went after him.

'NO! We've lost him – we're all gonna die!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

'Better you than me.' Someone else said, pushing his friend in front of him.

Soon, Ron and Hermione were watching with the others of the Ministry Crew as those in the Hall started fighting amongst one another, some even pulling wands.

'They're right, without Harry we're doomed.' Ron commented.

Hermione nodded her head morosely.

Everyone was too involved with fighting each other that they didn't notice two bruised, but otherwise okay people walk into the hall, holding hands.

Music started up in the hall and a heavenly voice floated over them all.

**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
**

All eyes turned to the front of the hall where Draco and Harry were standing, looking up at the sky, projected onto the roof. Harry was the one who was singing, a sad look on his face.

**I never dreamed that you'd be mine**

He sung as he looked at his and Draco's entwined hands, and then to Draco who was looking at him with sparkling eyes.

**  
But here we are, we're here tonight**

He looked back to the roof, a small smile on his face.****

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

He looked to the crowd, his eyes scorching into all of their souls.****

If everyone cared and nobody cried

Harry looked over the hall, noticing all the wet eyes, none of them caring for someone else.

**  
If everyone loved and nobody lied**

He looked over to Ron and Hermione and Neville and Luna – each pair holding hands as they walked toward him. He then looked over to the boy who had pushed his friend earlier, and saw the lie on his face.

**  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

Draco sung as he kissed Harry's hand – the line being appropriate for him, having swallowed his pride when he confessed to Harry the other day.

**  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

They sung in unison, looking into each others eyes.****

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

They looked back to the hall, their eyes pleading for understanding.****

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise

Hermione sung as she conjured the fireflies that flew around the dark hall – Hogwarts being the paradise to many. She stood next to Harry and took his hand, her other holding Ron's.

**  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along**

Ron sung in his deep baritone, locking gazes with Draco, apologizing silently, before looking back to the hall.****

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)

The four sang together, looking to the hall.****

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

Draco and Ron sung softly, looking to the hall.

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

Hermione and Harry sung, gesturing for Luna and Neville to join them.****

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are

Neville sung, looking to the roof.

**  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be**

Luna sung as she looked at the others and took Draco's hand in hers.****

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...

They all sung together, turning to the doors of the Great Hall and marching out. The rest of their allies following, all holding hands.

They went to the lawn outside the Entrance Hall, and saw the Death Eaters and Voldemort waiting, wands drawn. Unknown to many, Harry and Draco had projected the whole song to them as well.****

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

The entire 'light' side sung, looking to the Death Eaters, some who had even crossed over – sick of the fighting.****

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died

They all finished singing and looked to the remaining Death Eaters and Voldemort.

'Nice song Potter – pity it isn't true.'

'Maybe not while you're around Tom – but if we all learned to get along – to swallow our pride and to admit when we're wrong – then it would be true. The only deaths would be caused by old age, and accidents.' Harry said confidently.

'Well then – you won't mind if I do this – _Avada Kedavra'_

Harry tightened his hold on his friend's hands.

'_Diligo Tutela' _He cried the name of the spell he had dreamt about the night before.

A bright white force field came up in front of all those on Harry's side, deflecting the killing curse back to Voldemort, killing him for good.

'The power of love wins again.' Harry whispered into the night.

Diligo Tutela is Latin for love protection.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter(J.K Rowling), the title 'A Very Musical Potter' (Star Kid Potter) or the song If Everyone Cared (Nickelback).**


	4. Beautiful Soul

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs I may use in this fic, I shall mention which one at the time – but I still don't own! if I use a song I create ~cough, cough~ I'll let you know._ _ I also do not own the title 'A Very Potter Musical', it belongs to its creator. Great show by the way – go watch!_

**Warnings: **This fic may contain mild slash, not all of them will, songs that I use may also be varied slightly. There may also be mild swearing/cussing.

Harry walked into the common room still marveling at what he heard in the Slytherin's common room. When he got through the portrait hole, he saw Ron and Hermione in _another _fight.

'Ronald, you're despicable!'

'Hermione all I told you was that I broke up with Lavender!' He yelled back.

'Oh yes, you're brainless bimbo – another pretty face!' she glared.

'What are you going on about?' he asked in confusion.

'You know, I thought that maybe – just maybe you had some feelings for me, but no – who would like the buck tooth smartass! You just want a pretty face!'

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she turned around to leave the common room, and go to her room, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her, along with music starting up around her.

She slowly turned around and saw that Ron was looking at her with a desperate look on his face.

'Don't cry.' He whispered brokenly, eyes on the floor, before starting to sing.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

He looked up and stared into Hermione's eyes, pleading her to understand.

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful_

He thought about the dream he had of Hermione when he was in the hospital wing, and knew if he were with her, no other woman would fill his dreams.

_  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Hermione's eyes held confusion as he took his hand of her shoulder and backed away slowly, staring right into her eyes.

_I don't want another pretty face_

He looked at Lavender here, who was looking at him with lust in her eyes, making him shiver.

_  
I don't want just anyone to hold_

He looked back to Hermione, who was looking at him with her mouth agape.

_  
I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

He took her hand in his and gave her a twirl._  
_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

He started to walk up to her, but she ran over to stand next to Harry, who was wondering if _everyone _was going to be singing this year.

_  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

You might need time to think it over

Whenever did she not need to think? Hermione thought to herself.

_  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance_  
_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

There was nothing Ron regretted more, than making her cry back in first year.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

Some of the males in the room nodded after this line, causing Ron to glare at them.

_  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

He looked back at her, pleading with his eyes.

_  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

He definitely didn't want to hide his feelings anymore – Harry thought, looking to Hermione, who looked about ready to scream.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

Ron did a little dance around the room, as he moved back towards Hermione.

_You're the one I wanna chase_

Hermione tried to get back to the stairs to her room, but Ron caught her.

_  
You're the one I wanna hold_

His arms went around her shoulders, hugging her from behind, not willing to let go.

_  
I won't let another minute go to waste_

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

Ron slowly released her, and she turned around to look at him, amazed at what he had just done.

She stood there, staring at him, for a long time – ignoring all the girl's sighs.

Finally, Harry decided to let himself be known.

'Hurry up and snog him!' He called, making Ron and Hermione glare at him, but his grin just grew wider.

Hermione looked back at Ron and jumped into his arms, planting her mouth on his.

There were catcalls and whistles throughout the common room, as Harry retreated upstairs muttering to himself.

'It's about bloody time, but did he _have _to sing – he has a horrible voice!'

_**Song – Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney (**__I don't own it!)_


	5. White Horse

Lily walked into the hall with a morose look on her face. She sent a letter to Severus this morning, informing him that she knew what he had been persuaded into, telling him that they were over, as friends – and what ever that could have turned into.

'Lily!' Severus called as he rushed up to her, taking her hand in his.

'Please Lily – I'm sorry, you know that. I didn't want to.' He begged of her. Lily sighed as she glanced around the hall –of course it was a Hogsmede day and _everyone _was there.

She snatched her hand back and watched as Severus fell to his knees, hands in front of him.

'Please Lily – forgive me?'

'Why should I?' Lily asked sadly, a questioning look in her eyes.

'I'm sorry.' Lily sighed, shaking her head and started to sing in a sorrow filled, beautiful voice. It matched the music provided by Hogwarts perfectly.

**Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
**

Lily sung as she cupped Severus' cheek softly.

**As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
**

She took her hand away, shaking her head sadly.

**Holdin' on,  
The days drag on  
**

She grabbed the locket around her neck – it contained a picture of her and Severus from when they were children.

**Stupid girl  
I should've known, I should've known  
**

Lily shook her head again as she ripped the necklace off and threw it at him.

**  
That I'm not a princess  
**

Even if she was in a castle, she smiled humorlessly.

**This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
**

Not anymore anyway.

**This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
**

She took his hand in hers.

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
**

A single tear escaped her eye.

**Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.  
**

She let his hands go gently as she ran down to the front of the hall.

**  
Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
**

She remembered when she first met him, his eyes had captured her. Her head fell.

**I never really had a chance.  
My mistake I didn't know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand.  
**

She looked and saw him pushing Potter away from her, he was trying to comfort her. It was always the same.

She slowly walked over to them.

**I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
**

She led him away from James, and she sent a small smile to James, who looked on in worry.

**Now I know**

I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

Lily hugged Severus one last time, before running off to Alice, who took a hold of her protectively.

Severus approached them, and fell to his knees again – begging for forgivness.

**And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
**

Lily placed a hand on his face softly.

**Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry  
**

The tears finally escaped her hold, and fell freely down her face. Severus went to wipe them away, but she pulled away – from him and Alice – who glared at Severus.

**  
Cause I'm not your princess  
**

She imagined herself in a beautiful emerald green ball gown, with a tiara upon her head – not realizing that it had actually appeared.

**This ain't a fairytale  
**

A unicorn galloped up to her, causing many to gasp. She sat on its back as it took control and took her to James.

**I'm gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
**

Lily looked into James' eye – realizing she wouldn't be just another girl to him.

Severus stormed up and forcibly grabbed her into his embrace, her locket in his hand.

**This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
**

She sung as she pulled away, putting the locket around his neck. The tears falling down her face, mirrored on his own.

**And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.**

Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now.

Lily finished, looking at Severus.

'I'm sorry Sev, but even if you say you didn't want to – you still chose them over me. You called me what you swore you wouldn't – you hurt me beyond repair. If Hogwarts didn't exist, if magic didn't exist – we would have been perfect for each other. But there are too many different possibilities. My mum and dad were killed by those who you joined – I'm never going back to that town. Out time together – our happy times together are in that town, I have to leave them too.' Tears were still falling from her eyes as she grabbed her bag and left the hall – all her illusions fading with her.

Severus clutched the locket in his hand as he watched his future die.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs I may use in this fic, I shall mention which one at the time – but I still don't own! if I use a song I create ~cough, cough~ I'll let you know._ _ I also do not own the title 'A Very Potter Musical', it belongs to its creator. Great show by the way – go watch!_

Song – White Horse by Taylor Swift


	6. You're the Voice

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs I may use in this fic, I shall mention which one at the time – but I still don't own! if I use a song I create ~cough, cough~ I'll let you know._ _ I also do not own the title 'A Very Potter Musical', it belongs to its creator. Great show by the way – go watch! I don't own the song You're the Voice, or any of the rights involved_

**Warnings: **This fic may contain mild slash, not all of them will, songs that I use may also be varied slightly. There may also be mild swearing/cussing.

**You're The Voice**

Harry watched the body of his enemy fall to the floor, but before he or the rest of the hall could get over the shock and start rejoicing, a bright flash of light enveloped Harry, and when it had disappeared, so had Harry. Pandemonium ensued.

A bright flash appeared in the Great Hall causing the students to draw back and the staff to draw their wands and point them in the direction of the light.  
When it had disappeared, all that was left was a lanky teen of about 17 years, unconscious on the floor, his wand beside him.

Before any of the staff could react, Fawkes had appeared beside the boy, trilling happily and rubbing his head against him. Seeing this, Dumbledore visibly relaxed and sent a reassuring look around the hall.

'Don't worry students, Fawkes likes him – he is safe.' The students relaxed at the words of the headmaster, and started to gossip about the newest development.

Madam Pomfrey rushed from her place to check on the boy, not moving him in case he had any spinal injuries. She cast a charm and moments later a piece of parchment appeared before her, containing the boy's medical results.

She read it over and sighed in relief when she realised there was nothing wrong with him, but her eyes widened at the results of his blood test.

'Well Poppy, is he alright?' Remus Lupin asked in concern.

'He's fine,' Poppy answered truthfully.

'The why the shock?' Severus Snape asked.

'There is Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears in his blood, has been for years.' The students who were by now paying attention went to start to gossip again, as did the staff, but a groan stopped them as the boy's emerald eyes fluttered open.

Harry sat up slowly, wondering what had him lying down in the first place. He looked around and noticing the different setting, snatched his wand up, idly noticing it was the Elder wand as he took a defensive stance. His eyes were drawn to the man sitting at the middle of the staff table and his eyes widened before narrowing and he demanded –

'What is your patronus and what are the names of your brother and sister?'

Dumbledore looked surprised, but answered anyway,

'A Phoenix, Aberforth and Arianna.' Harry relaxed and surveyed the rest of the hall, noticing the students, the ceiling and then he saw Remus, Severus and Mad-Eye Moody – all of who were dead, and then his eyes were drawn to Sirius Black, Lily and James Potter, and two people who looked like Alice and Frank Longbottom.

'Okay, what happened to me this time? Have I time travelled?' Harry asked in exasperation.

'You tell us,' Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling madly.

'Well, what's the date?' Harry asked the obvious question, as he conjured a squishy chair and sat down, ignoring the wide-eyed students.

'October 31st 1997,' McGonagall answered in a slightly hollow voice.

'Well, seems I haven't time travelled, but I have definitely travelled.' Harry commented with a raised eyebrow.

'What do you mean?' Sirius questioned curiously as he watched Fawkes appear on the boy's shoulder, trilling as he received a stroke.

'Well, I am in an alternate dimension. Damn it! I should listen to Hermione more; I owe her 10 Galleons now.' A bushy haired witch at one of the tables widened her eyes in surprise.

'Can you tell us your name?' Lily asked softly, her eyes haunted.

'Would it be okay if I ask some questions first, to find the differences in the dimensions, and then fill you in on everything about me?' Harry questioned, worried about the look in his mum's eyes.

'Why not,' James replied.

'Well, first and foremost – is Voldemort around here?' Harry rolled his eyes as everyone except Moody and Dumbledore flinched.

'I'll take that as a yes.' Harry said in exasperation, 'What happened on this day in 1981?' Harry saw his mum, dad and godfathers flinch and the twinkle disappear from Dumbledore's eyes as the wizened wizard replied,

'The Potters had gone into hiding with their son – Harry. Voldemort was after them. Lily and James had left a trusted babysitter with Harry whilst they had a meeting with me. Their home was under the Fidellus, and their secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew, but he was a Death Eater and sold them out. We felt the wards fall and when we arrived there, we were too late, both the babysitter and Harry were dead.' Harry's eyes widened in comprehension,

'What happened after that?' Remus answered his question in a grief stricken voice,

'Voldemort took over, Hogwarts is the only safe place left, we expect an attack any day now, but, well, we're scared and weak in numbers.' He hung his head as Harry sighed.

'I know what the difference is,' Harry said as he looked at the hall, noticing friends and allies from his dimension. 'and possibly why I am here,' he mumbled.

'Please, tell us,' Lily pleaded, 'it has to be better than this,'

'It is,' Harry answered softly. 'I think you will pick up a major difference when I tell you my name,' Harry said, gazing at Dumbledore. Dumbledore's twinkle had returned as he leaned forward in anticipation, the hall mimicked him,

'My name is Harry James Potter,'

30 minutes later, waking a passed out Lily and James, surviving through hugs and kisses and tears, Harry was seated again, his mother and father on either side of him, holding onto him for dear life. His godfathers were sitting on the floor in front of him, grins plastered on their faces.

'Can you tell us about your life Harry? Please?' Dumbledore asked; eager to know about this alternate dimension.

'Sure,' Harry grinned, holding onto his parents as tight as he could.

So Harry told them. It took a few hours, but he told them everything that had happened in his life, from what happened that Halloween night, to Voldemort's body falling to the floor right before he had been transported to this dimension.

To say that everyone was shocked by his life would be a serious understatement.

'So why do you think you were sent here?' Lily questioned softly, hours later.

Harry looked around the hall, noticing families who were Dark or neutral in his dimension (Malfoy, Zabini) as well as the Light. Noticing those who were dead in his, but also noticing many who were alive in his dimension, but were not here. All dead.

'I'm here to help you,' Harry said, his eye burning in determination.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked down at Harry.

'It should be a little simpler as Tom found a spell that attached all of his Horcruxs back to him, without the risk of death.' Harry nodded, eyes calculating.

Lily stood and looked her son in the eye, tears falling down her face.

'No,' she said simply. Harry looked up at her in confusion as James, Sirius and Remus joined her. 'You are not going to risk your life again. I have lost you once, I will not loose you again.'

'But Mum,' Harry was interrupted by his father,

'No. Riddle is a lot stronger here. You won't be able to do it. He has more followers, more powers.' Harry looked up into the eyes of his family.

'Who said I would be doing it alone.' Harry said finally.

'We have a school full of people, powerful people. You can fight.' Harry yelled.

'No we can't!' Hermione shouted from the Ravenclaw table. 'We aren't powerful. We are weak! Scared! We can't change what is, we can only let what will happen, happen!'

'So you are going to let him take over. You are going to let him dominate this world, destroy all Muggles and Muggle Borns?' Harry questioned her.

'What choice do we have?' Ginny said, tears falling down her face.

'You have the choice to fight for what you believe in. The choice to stand up for yourselves!' Harry turned to the Gryffindors.

'You are the house of the brave, yet you sit here like you are kittens – not the lions you are!' He turned to the Hufflepuffs, 'You are the house of the hardworking, the loyal, never giving up – yet you sit here ready to hand the world over to Voldemort.' He turned to the Ravenclaws, 'You are those who can use your brains in times of dire needs, making strategies that would help us all, yet you sit here, letting your brains rot.' He turned to the Slytherin table, 'You are the house of the cunning and ambitious, is it really your ambition to hand the world over to Voldemort? If that were true, you would be out there – fighting with him right now. You are cunning and sly, you can come up with multiple spells and traps that would take them by surprise, yet here you are, sitting on your arses, allowing your house to be tarnished because of one man.' Finally, he turned to the head table and his parents. 'You are the teachers, those with experience. You are meant to teach the future generations how to deal with this type of thing, but the death of one baby, who was supposedly part of a prophecy, and you give up, withdraw the troops, let Evil take over.' Harry was breathing heavily as hid eyes burned with rage. The hall just stared at him, surprised by how he had said all of that.

'Why did you say Evil?' Blaise Zabini questioned, Harry turned to him.

'Huh?'

'You said Evil, not Dark.' He said simply, 'Why?'

'I lived through one war. I am not so naive as to believe that magic is black and white, light and dark. Magic just is. It is the intention of the user that makes it good or bad. And if you want to win this, you're not going to by shooting stunners; you need to fight fire with fire. Or even martial art if you wanna mock them.' Harry smirked.

'How are we meant to? We don't have the training needed, we don't know how to fight, and we are outnumbered.' Hannah Abbot whispered from the Hufflepuff table.

'Then practice,' Harry said simply, looking for someone around the hall.

'Where is Luna Lovegood?' he questioned.

'She was killed for writing the truth about Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Her and her father had found out about his heritage and published it. He killed them. It wasn't just that, they were reporting things that he didn't like. They were some of the first casualties.' Dumbledore answered with sad eyes. Harry's eyes lit up again,

'So you can't even write what you want to?' Harry questioned.

'No,' Rita Skeeter said bitterly.

Suddenly, a snake patronus came through the walls and into the hall, Voldemort's hissing voice came out of it and projected through the hall,

'You have hidden long enough. I will give you 2 hours, and then I am coming in, and you won't be coming out.' The patronus disappeared.

Harry looked around the hall, pale faces shining in the candle light, tears of fear sliding down faces. Harry shook his head and went to the door. His parents saw and ran and stood in front of him,

'You are not going out there,' Sirius said stiffly.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Did nothing I said get through to you?' he questioned, looking to the hall. 'You have the chance to change the future you are heading for, you can turn the pages over and let Voldemort stay where he should – history.' The only person who he seemed to have gotten to was Dumbledore, who had transfigured his robes into something easier to battle in and was walking towards him. Harry shook his head,

'Hogwarts, if you please.' Harry said, staring at the ceiling. Music started in the hall, causing people to look around. Harry started to hum along, and when the timing was right, began to sing in a deep, baritone voice.

**We have  
The chance to turn pages over  
**

Harry looked around the hall, his arms spread wide.

**We can write what we want to write  
**

Rita looked up at him in hope.

**We gotta make ends meet before we get much older  
**

Harry looked around, seeing the old souls within the bodies of children.

**We're all someone's daughter  
**

He walked towards Hermione and Draco who were starting to stand.

**We're all someone's son  
**

He joined their hands, and they looked at each other, determination shining in their eyes.

**How long can we look at each other  
**

He turned quickly to the hall, making his slightly long hair whip around his face,

**Down the barrel of a wand?**

Harry jumped onto the Ravenclaw table.****

You're the voice try and understand it  
Make a noise and make it clear  


Harry lifted his hands into the air,

**Whoa oh oh  
Whoa oh oh  
We're not gonna sit in silence  
**

Draco jumped up next to him, singing the line with him,

**We're not gonna live with fear  
**

Hermione jumped onto his other side, completing the lyric.

**Whoa oh oh  
Whoa oh oh**

This time  


Draco and Hermione sang together,

**We know we all can stand together  
**

Harry completed, summoning Ron and Hannah to him and joining them with Hermione and Draco.

**We have the power to be powerful  
**

Harry cast a patronus into the hall, using all the love and happiness he could, and unintentionally making it solid,

**Believing we can make it better  
**

Harry jumped onto the patronus' back.

**We're all someone's daughter  
**

Hermione and Hannah sang

**We're all someone's son  
**

Ron and Draco sang

**How long can we look at each other  
**

Remus, Sirius, James and Snape all looked at each other

**Down the barrel of a wand?**

They stood together, shaking hands and singing along.****

You're the voice try and understand it  


Harry made his way to the Hufflepuffs, making them stand,

**Make a noise and make it clear  
Whoa oh oh  
Whoa oh oh**

Soon they too were singing along, fire burning in their eyes. Harry realised that hope was starting to be restored.

**We're not gonna sit in silence**

The Twin Weasleys stood, shouting out the line.

**We're not gonna live with fear**

The rest of their family stood with them, all with arms around each other's shoulders.

**Whoa oh oh**

**Whoa oh oh**

**Music instrumental (bagpipes)**

McGonagall had conjured up some bagpipes and was in the middle of the hall, paying along.

**We're all someone's daughter  
**

All the females of the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors sang.

**We're all someone's son  
**

All the men of those houses, and Draco sang.

**How long can we look at each other  
**

Narcissa and Lucius approached the Weasleys, their voices floating over the hall.

**Down the barrel of a wand?  
**

They joined the Weasleys and all sang together.

**You're the voice try and understand it  
**

The three united houses turned to the Slytherins

**Make a noise and make it clear  
**

Blaise jumped up, encouraging the rest of his house to follow.

**Whoa oh oh  
Whoa oh oh**

**We're not gonna sit in silence**

**We're not gonna live with fear**

**Whoa oh oh**

**Whoa oh oh**

The entire hall sang together.

Harry looked around,

'So are we gonna fight?'

'Yeah!' The hall chorused.

'Are we gonna win?' Harry yelled,

'Yeah!' The yelled back,

'Are we gonna get back what is ours?' Harry asked at last, standing in front of the doors,

'Yeah!' Harry grinned and pushed the doors open.

There standing before them was Voldemort and his followers, all smiling cruelly. Harry felt a sensation coming upon him and reacted quickly,

'Avada Kedavra,' He shot the spell, watching in satisfaction as Voldemort fell, before the bright flash of light took him back to his dimension.


	7. One Step Closer

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights involved with Harry Potter or the song One Step Closer by Linkin Park_

**One Step Closer: **_Draco/Hermione_

'What do you want Malfoy?' Hermione sighed as she spied Draco approaching her out of the corner of her eye. She had left Ron and Harry at the Qudditch Pitch and came to sit under a tree by the lake to continue her light reading, hoping for some peace and quiet.

'Wouldn't you like to know, Mudblood?' Draco sneered at her. He watched as for an instant hurt appeared in Hermione's eyes, and then anger took over.

'You know, I am sick of this!' she raged. 'Why on Earth do you use those ridiculous words that have no real meaning behind them? Just because I am a Muggleborn? For all we know, I might not be, could be from a long line of squibs! I _know _you are smarter than to follow someone else's ideals, so why don't you just go and grow up, and get become your own person while your at it!' Hermione started to storm off, muttering to herself.

'Don't know _why_ I started to feel attracted to you…' Draco's eyes widened and his eyes contained inner conflict as he battled over what he was taught and what he thought. As if sensing his need, Hogwarts provided some music, and for the first time in his life, Draco expressed his internal feelings, not caring about the numerous people surrounding them – some being Dark Lord supporters.

_Draco: _**I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before **

Hermione, heard Draco start singing, and turned around with wide eyes to listen.

**All these words they make no sense **

Draco rubbed his brow in frustration.

**I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
**

He looked to Hermione, and gestured to an image of his father he had conjured.

**But you'll find that out anyway**

Just like before... 

Draco shuddered at the memory of the time when his father found out about his thoughts.

**Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
**

He stepped toward Hermione, partly in anger, partly in desperation.

**And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
**

Draco spread his arms, pushing several people away from him.

**Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
**

Draco held his head in his hands, sick of being the perfect, little pureblood, only to lift it as he heard Hermione's voice fill his ears.

_Hermione: _**I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear **

Hermione took a step closer to him, allowing him to see the fear she had in her eyes, fear of being hurt, of rejection, of having to leave the magic behind.

**All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance **

She shook her head, referring to her feeling for Draco.

**Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
**

**Just like before...**

**Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
**

She stood closer to Draco, and took his hand.

**I need a little room to breathe  
**

She gestured to an image of her parents, and to Harry and Ron, who came to see the commotion, and both had their mouths wide open.

**Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break**

Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  


She sung, turning to face Draco.

**Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up**

He sung right back, gripping her hand tightly.

**I'm about to break! **

They sung in harmony, getting louder with each line.

**Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break**

They finished, panting heavily, as their foreheads joined together and they gazed into each others eyes, ignoring everyone around them.


	8. Should've Listened

_Disclaimer: I do not own the movie/book/song, or any of the rights involved with Harry Potter or Should've Listened (Nickelback)_

**Should've Listened: **_Dudley Dursley_

Dudley hummed as he pulled into the driveway of his hime, looking forward to seeing his beautiful wife of 5 years. As he walked across the yard, he noticed something on the lawn, but ignored it and entered his large home.

He had changed quite a lot since the day his cousin had saved his life, he had lost approximately 15kg (approx. 33 pounds) and become a much nicer man, but some of the things he had seen as a child, like the relationship between his parents had stuck, not that it was a bad thing in his mind. It had worked for him for just over 5 years now; he had no idea what his cousin was talking about when he popped in for a visit after his kind's war was over, just to check up.

_Flashback_

'_Harry?" Dudley asked in shock as he answered the door._

'_Hey Big D,' Harry responded, taking in his older cousin's thinner appearance. Dudley blinked dumbly for a few seconds, before inviting his amused cousin into the house._

'_Mum and Dad are out,' Dudley explained when they had settled in the lounge,_

'_That's alright, I just wanted to let you all know that Voldemort is gone for good.' Harry told hime, smiling widely as his cousin gaped again._

_End Flashback_

They had talked for several hours, Dudley telling Harry all about the girl he had met, and was falling in love with. Harry had smiled, and in reply told him about Ginny, and the two gossiped about their other halves for another hour, before it was time for Harry to leave, but Harry had said one last thing to Dudley before he left.

_Flashback_

'_Hey Dud,' Harry looked to his cousin as they stood at the front door._

'_Yeah?' Dudley gave his attention to his cousin._

'_Don't turn into your Dad. Don't treat your girl the way he has treated Aunt Petunia.' Harry said, gazing into Dudley's eyes._

'_Don't be silly Harry. Mum and Dad love each other, their relationship is how it is meant to be for everyone.' Dudley basically ignored what Harry was telling him. Harry shook his head, whispering one last thing before sweeping out the door in a fashion that would make his potions professor proud._

'_You'll live to regret it…' Dudley stared after Harry, before shaking his head, and disregarding Harry's warning._

_End Flashback_

Dudley smiled and shook his head as he walked into the house. He looked in the lounge and kitchen for his beloved wife, and finding her missing he went into the bedroom. When he entered, he was shocked to see an empty wardrobe; his clothes spread across the room, and all her products gone from the top of the tallboy. He rushed out of the room and looked around downstairs and saw all the missing pictures. Tears popping into his eyes, Dudley walked back into his bedroom, and sat morosely on the bed.

Sighing, he looked up and into the mirror, only to be confronted with a single word.

_GOODBYE_

Dudley gaped at the lipstick word, able to hear the bitter, angry, sad and final tone of his wife's voice.

Looking around the room again, Dudley trudged over to his desk and started writing a letter to the one person he thought he would never contact again. As he wrote the words, he sung to a tune he had dreamed of in the first year of his marriage, but had long since forgotten. The tune at the moment seemed appropriate.

_Dear Harry,_

**There's clothes all over the floor**

Dudley began to write, not noticing as tears fell down his face.

**I don't remember them being here before**

Dudley placed a hand on his forehead as he rubbed it furiously.

**Smell of perfume isn't here, why's lipstick on the mirror?  
And still I don't understand  
**

Dudley paused as he looked out into the part of the hall he could see. It used to be littered with pictures of the both of them and their friends and family, and now it was empty.

**No pictures left in the hall, there's three new holes in my wall  
Where the hells my credit cards, why's my wallet in the yard  
**

Dudley realized what the thing on his lawn was as he glanced out the window.

**And still I don't understand**

Dudley signed the letter and whistled, knowing that his cousin had an owl near his house, incase Dudley ever needed to contact him. As the owl flew off into the distance, Dudley looked around the room and watched as past scenes of his marriage played in front of him.

**Well now I guess I should've listened  
When you said you'd had enough  
**

She said it every year on their anniversary when he had to work, every year at Christmas when he got drunk, every night when he got home late. He saw as she threw vases across the room to get his attention, as she shouted in his ear, but he never heard her, not even once.

**A little trick I picked up from my father  
In one ear and out the other, **

Is that what Harry meant?

**whys love gotta be so tough?  
**

Dudley walked down the stairs,

**Should see the look on my face, my shit's all over the place  
Why's this happening to me, why'd you take both sets of keys?  
**

Noticing that her keys, as well as the spare set were gone.

**And still I don't understand**

Well now I guess I should've listened  
When you said you'd had enough  


He watched as she talked about children as she cooked, as he stumbled in late; drunk and as she fell depressed and cried, but he never noticed, not even once.

**A little trick I picked up from my father  
In one ear and out the other, Whys love gotta be so tough?  
Well now I guess I should've listened**

There was a knock at the door, and Dudley opened it, only to see Harry. Harry's eyes widened, seeing Dudley in the state he was.

**There's clothes all over my floor  
I don't remember them being there before  
**

Dudley sung to Harry as he walked to the living room and sunk onto the sofa.

**There are no candles in here, lipstick still on my mirror?  
And still I don't understand**

Now I guess I should've listened  
When you said you'd had enough  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
In one ear and out the other, why must life be so tough?  


Dudley pulled out the picture of her he always kept on him.

**Well now I guess I should've listened  
When you said you'd had enough  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
In one ear and out the other, whys love gotta be so tough**

Dudley turned to Harry desperately, tears pouring down his face, as the picture he had in his hands fell to the floor, tears staining the face of his wife.

Harry looked at Dudley in sympathy and opened his arms. Dudley collapsed into them, and sobbed.


End file.
